codys_starboundfandomcom-20200213-history
Sira
Sira is an Avali bounty hunter. While her race is known to exclusively remain in family-like "packs" that can range in number between five and thirty, Sira is one of the few who stay independent, and one of the fewer that can stay sane doing so. Biography A descendant from Vizzi, Sira was born in 2206, 24 years after the Human Civil War. After the deconstruction of the Avali Defense Coalition, which in itself was a temporary and stumbling alliance led by Vizzi himself that contained tens of hundreds of packs in or around the Kallistos Sector, the patriotic leader created his own pack and lived in solitude while keeping close contact with his friends on his side of the sector-wide war. In this pack, Sira was born. Sira was a rowdy hatchling in the beginning: Often she disobeyed her parents, listened to loud music that could be heard around their various campsites, and sometimes ran away from the camp whenever planetside to be alone. Vizzi had a similar upbringing, which made him understand where her mind was, but his solution of punishing her physically or denying her permission to do certain things proved to be not fully reliable in her adulthood. For the first few years, this made Sira even more rambunctious, but it was only afterward that she became mostly obedient. Going forward, Vizzi and his wife had an easier time trying to raise her. By age 19, Sira told her parents that she plans to leave the pack to find her own path in life. They were taken aback by the sudden news, but the shock quickly left Vizzi and he told her that "she'll want to create a pack of her own, because no other Avali can survive alone, and rarely can any other intelligent creature can survive alone in the sector, even the galaxy." In response, she only told him that she has enough tact to handle most things herself. Five days after that, she used her funds to purchase a small, single-person ship and left. Countless centuries have passed since the Avali left their homeworld of Avalon and the mysterious events that have unfolded between them and the so-called human-like "benefactors." She returned to Avalon on her own volition by herself to think in solitude, away from everyone else. In her idle thoughts and wandering, she gathered supplies, enough of which to nourish her for almost a full year. Not only did she gather supplies, but she occasionally visited the wreckage of the benefactors' orbital platform, which they used to oversee and supply their exploitation efforts on the planet and its people. One day, she found a room barricaded, sealed and locked — excessively so. Eventually, she found a way inside and found a tank with a glowing, pinkish, and almost slimy-looking fluid, as well as a pump for that fluid. Nearby next to the edge of the wall, she found a long deactivated terminal, seemingly far from reparability. After some examination, and thanks to the knowledge passed to her from her pack, so far as her race's experience with benefactor technology in general, she unveiled that it could be safely extracted from the rust-caked metal, not lose any data, and be repaired to become usable again. After returning it to her ship and powering it, she was curious and explored the terminal's files. The files themselves were backed up, as the mainframe of the entire platform had data that was beyond corrupt. Still, that didn't stop the terminal from having backups of any information — but what she found was overwhelmingly intriguing. According to the terminal, the pinkish fluid was a fuel, more vibrant than the fuel that the galaxy has normally seen, only "slimy" and extraordinarily sticky in texture. Furthermore, the terminal told that it was the result of the "extraction" of fluids from living creatures, requiring the death of a single creature to create several ounces worth of the fuel. The creatures in question were said to be destructive in nature, and that the writer who wrote this information on the terminal, stated that he or she was thankful to "Fariku Development" for industrializing them, as they were destructive to other worlds. Sira was left baffled, unable to discern what to do with this information. She soon bringing the fuel tank and pump on board and prepared for transport to the neighboring human governments in the Kallistos Sector. If the humans had any hope to ensure that diplomatic matters stay calm between the Avali and humankind, having this information might do something that could lead to the discovery of the benefactors' civilization, presenting further proof that the humans are innocent in all of what happened centuries ago. Despite Vizzi himself telling her that the humans were innocent and should one day be proven to be so, she decided against telling him, as she wasn't sure to trust that he would be reliable with the information. As far as she was concerned, she could only trust herself. Unfortunately, delivering the cargo to the human government would be much more difficult than she expected. Her ship was low on fuel and her engines needed to be changed after spending a year on Avalon. Stranded and without funds, she searched for odd jobs to do, which even after completion, still weren't enough in the short amount of time she was looking for. With rogues and outlaws running amok in that area of space, she quickly picked up bounty hunting. After every bounty, the money went straight to her fuel tank, until it had more than enough to take her to the human space, where the Protectorate lies. With the excitement of hunting down planetside outlaws, escaped prison rioters and other villainous criminals now coming to a calming end, the time came to make her way to whoever will listen and see what she has to say... Category:Avali Characters